My Life as a Kunochi
by kakashigurl20
Summary: A girl is kidnapped and is in the Naruto World, she happens to wake up in a Come Come Paradise Readers closet! Why was she kidnapped? Why is she in this pervert's CLOSET! KakashiXOC non yaioPlease R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors' note:(yea two of us) The authors that are writing this story is Kakashigurl and Akia! This is a Naruto fanfic story (duh!) but there will be quotes from the last chapter you've(or haven't) read just to get you caught up with the story and all! Anyways uh…enjoy and uh…whatever…oh uh I mean the story, enjoy the story!**

**Kakashigurl20 and Akia!**

**Naruto Music going to be played: R.O.C.K.S**

**My Life as a Kunoichi**

**by: those authors you see up there!**

**Chapter 1: My Ordinary Life**

"Grandpa," I moaned for the old hag, "Why do I have to do all of these chore in one day again?"

I swept the shrine with a straw broom and kept flaring out my nostrils just for doing this crap he giving me!

"Ahoy! What's wrong Ren my dear? I just want this place spotless, you know I'm a neat freak eh?" He rolled his eye and turned hot red, I hated that face.

_'Yeah right,'_ I thought with a moan, _'Let's go and take a tour of your room eh?'_ Seriously, let's go check.

I brushed my hair with my hand away from my face, feeling the intense of the hot humid summer reflecting my skin and my shrine outfit. Why must it be _so _hot?

I put my broom down and set sailed to the house, well the shrine that is. Scanned every room looking for—ah! A clock! Check the clock! My eyes were wide in shock, _'Oh my God!'_

_**(play R.O.C.K.S)**_

"Ah! I'm going to be late!" I rushed to my bedroom, peeling off my shrine kimono outfit and got out my outgoing clothes; a blue-violet sleeveless shirt with a turtle neck, a black skirt, and black sandal boots, some outfit for this type of weather huh?

I flew out of the shrine with my Nike sports bag purse, "Grandpa," I shouted out to him, "I'm going to meet Izumi down town okay?" His head peeped out in surprised and grinned at me,why that look again!

"Oh, that's fine Ren," he muttered suspiciously his mouth now hidden behind the door again, "I have plans as well!" That grandpa of mine is the most perverted disgusted wry man I will ever be around by, but still he has a kind heart…for women! I continued rushing down town to meet Izumi, the wildest craziest person who happens to be my best friend!

**At the meeting place…**

Well I'm at the bookstore, our so called 'meeting place' or 'secret place' she saids, I don't see why it's so secret I mean people run by here. I looked at my watch, knowing that I was way pass our time to meet here, and I thought I was the one to be late!

I tapped my toe waiting for something to happen, then suddenly I saw a tall girl with a high ponytail hairstyle, she looked familiar somehow—"Ren! Ren! Help!" Yep, I was right, Izumi. She had a policeman tagging along with her too but with a big distance between them, uh oh.

Izumi finally reached where I was and started dragging me by the arm. I snorted, "What the hell are you doing Izumi!" She gave me a confused face, feeling all panicked, "Well this little boy asked me to give him an apple from the shop that he already paid for, and now I'm committed for stealing," I gave her a deadpanned, "You idiot! The little boy tricked you! He was a street rat!" I retorted. This wasn't the first time she did anything so stupid! **(End R.O.C.K.S)**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Flash Back**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_**Two months ago…**_

_I was at working lying around an empty high chair by the bar counter, awaiting for anyone who would like to take an order or so. Izumi sat across from me, always waning to hang out wherever I go. _

_Then a sluggish man approached, middle-aged with bits of white hairs on the side just like what Mr.Fantastic had, although he's not fantastic. No offense._

"_I'll have a Bloody Marry (an alcohol drink)please," he ordered. At least he was polite than the other customers I had around here. _

"_I challenge you!" Izumi declared to the bloody Marry guy. A spark has finally been made around here, anonymous people looked at her._

"_Izumi, you don't even drink!" I retorted._

"_Well I'll try it!"_

"_You're not even 21 yet!"_

"_But I will be in a few months."_

"_But still, it's illegal!"_

"_I pay double of its worth!" Its like talking to a kindergartener, you can't get her out of it. _

"_Your on girl," he finally cut into our conversation. I sighed._

"_Oh well," I grumbled. I opened a small pantry door behind the counter and got out two glass mugs one for each and place it beside the two and got out a glass blood Marry._

"_Whoever falls down first, wins and get s 100 dollars!" _

"_You mean lose whoever falls down?"_

"_Um…yea!" I sweat dropped. And they were off._

_Well…Izumi lose, all because she has a big ego about winning against someone._

_"Ow, my head…" She moaned in pain. The man already left, taking 100 dollars that was **mine**, well the bar's money. Ugh, I'm so am gonna get fired._

_"REN!" Oh, guess I spoke too soon…_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Stop Flash Back**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

She slowed down a bit seeing that she lost the policeman so she turned to a corner with lead us to an alley. She loosened her grip around my wrist and so I slipped out of it.

She turned to me scratching her head with a goofy face, "What's a street rat?" I deadpanned. I slapped my face feeling the stupidity around me. "What am I going to with you," I sighed. It's like talking to a kindergartener, teaching them **not **to steal and **not **to talk to strangers.

Izumi ignored me with a smiled and asked, "Hey, lets go to the bookstore! I'm sure they'll have more Naruto manga there," I raised an eyebrow, "the bookstore eh?" I muttered, "okay, lets go." She jumped up and down as a celebration, she is the most energetic girl I've ever met. I reply with a smile. Not only for her happiness, but for the books I enjoy at the bookstore, heh heh!

**At the bookstore…**

Well here we are at the book store, scanned the place around looking for the graphic novels, but Izumi found it first by running like lightning, she's really fast.

I walked there casually to the graphic novels while watching Izumi grabbing a volume of the Naruto manga.

I'm not surprised one bit of her, Naruto is her favorite manga and anime, Naruto just so happens to be the most popular manga here in Japan, I'd say it's okay and all, I do read it now and then. But I came to the graphic novel section for something that was more appealing, I arrived where Izumi, has her nose in a volume having giggles and burst out laughing.

I reached for my graphic novel, First Love, a good book for me it's about—well it's an adult book so it's really hard to explain, ahem. I turned pages in my book, I blushed as I read the pages, I noticed Izumi peeping near by since she was no longer laughing or giggle over her book.

"What do you want, Izumi?" I muttered out a question. She froze then went back to her book.

"Why do you read those kinds of books?" She asked, so nosey of her.

"Cause my life needs more excitement," I blushed reading another page of it.

"Obviously," she went on, "your kind of like Kakashi, he reads those porn books like you do!"

I stopped reading and narrowed my eyes at her, hearing the word 'porn' in my head over and over, "This isn't _porn_, it just cute guys doing dirty things, _dirty_ things," I expressively repeated. She gave me another confused look, she closed her book and pointed at me, about to explain something to me.

"Dirty things? Dirty things for example when he—" I covered her mouth, "Whaf—mnnnnnnnnnnnnnn—" she used her hands to get my hand off of her mouth, I grin widely, "Yes Izumi, that's exactly what they do…" I blushed so and so as I read the pages.

**At Izumi's house…**

Well Izumi's house is a mess, but it's better than going to the Shrine, I guess. I lounged on a couch holding a wireless gamecube controller, yes, yes we're playing Naruto 3, Izumi's favorite game.

Izumi was laying on her other couch using her joy stick on her controller to pick a character from Naruto. I rolled around the couch to get comfortable.

I scrolled down with my joy stick and picked Sasuke as my character, Izumi looked at me giving me a devilish look on her face. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," she replied back, "You know you look a lot like Sasuke."

My eyes widen, I don't look like him? I'm not an arrogant bastard like _he _is, and plus I'm not even a cartoon. I sat up in a good posture and putting my controller aside.

"How am I related to Sasuke?" I asked with a harsh tone to it.

Still lounging, she brought up her hand to let her head lean on, like a pillow and looked at me.

"Well I mean you have the same exact hair color, eyes, the face expressions, and your also an arrogant bastard like _he _is," I deadpanned. Okay the looks I'll accept, but not the personality.

"I resent that."

"Well, there's nothing to resent." She speaks big.

I looked at the T.V. and finally had a come back at her. I back fired.

"Well, you know what? You look a lot like Kakashi," I narrowed on her closely, she knew what I meant.

She brush away her white bang away from here face, not letting me able to see it from my point of view.

I gave out a devilish grin at her, she tried to ignore it. She moved her joy stick and picked Kakashi, the silvered spiky hair guy with one eye.

She looked at me with competitive eyes, wanting to win.

"Let's bring it on Ren!"

"Okay, let get dirty."

I grabbed my controller, and clasped my finger on the buttons, ready to make something happen.

**On the home…**

The sky was pitch black, walking on the sidewalks of Tokyo, I carried my Nike bag around my back, holding the books I bought at the store. I was quiet where I was walking, nothing or no one to interrupt me, like Izumi, from this quiet moment I'm having.

"yip!" I heard a yelp. I directly turn my head to the small alley where me and Izumi were from before. I carefully scanned the place with my eyes.

Suddenly I noticed a can squirming and shaking around, It looked suspicious so I grabbed the can and it revealed a doggy.

"Awww!" I gasped, "what a cute husky," it had black eyes, navy-blue and white fur, a navy-blue face mask glowing from the moonlight's rays. The characteristics of it were weird, but it did look like a husky. Oh well it looked like an animal to me.

"You poor thing," I crouched down to retrieve it from the can. It felt so warm holding it.

I gave it a little scratch around the ears, it wag, _one—two—no three tails_!

'_Wow this was an interesting animal'_, but I gave it a smile as it closed it's eyes and felt comfortable cuddling into my chest. I tried to look for a tag to see if it had an owner or anything, but it didn't. I looked around to see if anyone was near by, but no one. Just me and the animal, I stared at it one more time, I grinned.

"I guess I'll take you home," and so I strolled back to the sidewalks on my way home.

As I approached to the shrine's stoop, gradually as I walked up I heard noises getting louder and louder each time I took a step closer up the shrine. I sped myself up to see what was going on there.

Was there something happening, well of course something there's noise up there. But could it be a robbers plundering at the shrine? Or kidnappers kidnapping grandpa, I just had to know what was up. I finally reached to the top of the shrine's grounds and saw…and saw…

Nothing, zip, I search through rooms. I still could hear the noises. I saw the dog in my hands now awake from the noise, I went to my bedroom and laid it on my bed for it to be comfortable.

"You can stay there while I find out what's up," I muttered to her. She stay silent and cuddled herself on top of the unmade bed. I dropped my purse and took off my sandals boots and slipped on my slippers. What's going on? Where's grandpa! I head down to the spa room, where the noise got louder.

My eye brows twitched, I knew it. He was here all along, with five young women clasping around his arms and shoulder. I could tell he was drunk, his face I so red as a rose. I turned red like a volcano is going to explode any moment.

"Aren't you having a great time ladies," he asked all of the girls around him who giggled as an answered. He hiccupped and finally spotted me.

"Oh, hi Ren! Want to join the party?" My eyebrow twitched feeling the furry to do—

"GET OUT!" I did it. I screeched at the top of my lungs

The girls felt my anger by getting out as fast as they could. Like a fast forwarding a movie or something. They took their clothed from the rack and dashed out of the room, they slam the door behind them. I narrowed my eyes at him, with my arms crossed and tapping my toe.

"Grandpa," I firmly said, "what did we say about parties?"

I kept tapping my toe for an answer.

"Well dear, I felt like having fun that's all," he tighten his towel that was wrapped around him and got out of the hot spa and grabbed his clothes, I sighed, I hate it when I get mad.

"Let's just go to bed dear," he tried to pat me on the shoulder, instead he patted my back since he was too short to reach it. I calmed down and nodded to him. I slowly walk to my room.

This is my life, it's really hard to enjoy. I need more excitement in my life, adventure. I wish I had a better life than this. It's torture!

I arrived to my room, still seeing the dog, curled up and sleeping soundly. I went to my closet to pick out my pajamas, a dressy, short, pink pajama. Unzipped my daily clothes and threw them in the laundry shoot.

I slithered my way under the covers trying to not let the cute husky's pleasant sleep broken, I observed it as I turn the notch of the lamp on top of my bed shelf off. I petted it softly, still not breaking its sleep. I rubbed the bits of its paws; it slowly started cuddling aside my stomach, feeling a very warm spot there. I smirked.

"You're the only I can trust right now," I mumbled in her small pointy ears. I kept rubbing a paw. Started to lift it up, noticed a marking on her paw.

"What's this?" I curiously asked myself, staring at the amusing marking, a red circle inside of it was a wheel with three commas attached around the wheel. The marking was so familiar…

She cuddled more to my stomach making me forget about the marking. I made me feel sleepy, the warmth. I eyes slowly dozed off to a happiness that'll soon happen one day.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**3rd person point of view**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Outside of the Shrine…**

Shadowy figure stands on a branch of a tree watching as Ren goes to sleep, He spoke to the shadowy boxy device, "The target is now asleep,"

"Is she with the fox," The voice in the box demanded.

"Hai," he responded back.

"Good, you may go in," the shadowy figure skipped from the high tops of the tree to Ren's bedroom window, a long jump range. He got out a tranquilizer, he looked at the helpless women inside the window.

He grinned at her, silently opening the window, and sneaks in, top her book self, he hastened himself from making any noise around the girl. He climbed down still no sudden moves from her.

Slowly tipped toed every step on the floor as he reached her to use the needle of doom on her and the fox.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Ren's point of view**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I tried to open my eyes, forms a blur from my eyes, suddenly a small a huge figure upon me, my eyes widen in fear not knowing who he was and who was holding a tranquilizer.

"Wha—" I felt a needle in my neck stabbing me, can feel the toxic coming through m bod. I suddenly dozed off not knowing where my life might end.

**Chapter 2: Freak Out! **


	2. FREAK OUT!

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Last time…**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I tried to open my eyes, forms a blur from my eyes, suddenly a small a huge figure upon me, my eye widen in fear not knowing who he was and who was holding a tranquilizer.

"Wha—" I felt a needle in my neck stabbing me, I suddenly dozed off not knowing where my life might end.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Begin Chapter 2: Freak Out!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Naruto music: playful mode**

BANG!

Ow…

I rubbed the top of head to stop it from getting me more pain.

I opened my eyes, it was dark. Wait a minute! How long did I sleep? Is it still night time. I guess when people said 'Time is short' I guess they were wrong, well I say.

I can't see a thing in front of me, I spread my arms forward, using my feeling sense to help me where I am. Hm…a wall, a floor, a sliding door…wait! A floor and a sliding door? Now this is definitely not where I sleep.

I slid the door open a flash of light beamed right into my eyes.

"Arg," I growled. I rubbed my eyes, then finally was able to see, a bed that's not mine, wallpaper that's not mine, pictures that I hardly recognized. Hell, this isn't even my room! Must be some prank made by Izumi, she always does pranks on me.

"I can see you slept well," a voice appeared randomly out of nowhere.

"Who said that!" I demand. Trembling in fear, never knowing what will happen next.

"Ahem, down here," it spoke again.

I followed what the voice said and looked down, it was the blue husky I found last night, gasp! Oh, no did it—

"Hello, Ren my name is Michi." Don't freak out Ren, DON'T freak out! Just say something.

"Did—did you—did you just—talked?" I trembled more.

It nodded happily, "Yep!"

I covered my mouth, please don't freak out Ren, please don't freak out!

"Oh my god! The dog just talked!" Too late!

"Actually I'm a fox," she flared her three tails, "Dogs don't have two or more tails, and plus my ears are bigger than normal dog's ears."

"Great, now this dog is talking and I don't know where the hell I am!"

"Ahem, FYI: I'm a fox!"

"Whatever," I snorted. I really felt uncomfortable when an animal speaks the same language as I do!

'_That dog is a freak!' _I thought nasty.

"I am not a freak! And I am not a dog!" It retorted.

"What I didn't say that!" I lied.

"I can also hear your thoughts!"

"What! That's so not fair! Thought are very private you know and I—"

"Shhhh," she cut me off and looked off at a different direction.

"How dare you cut me off! Especially when you cut—" I stopped.

From a part of my eye vision, I saw the covers rolled around from the bed, I felt alert now that someone else is in this room. Gasp! I remember what happened last night!

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Flash Back**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_I tried to open my eyes, forms a blur from my eyes, suddenly a small a huge figure upon me, my eye widen in fear not knowing who he was and who was holding a tranquilizer._

"_Wha—" I felt a needle in my neck stabbing me, I suddenly dozed off not knowing where my life might end._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Flash Back Stop**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I know now, he's the kidnapper, or she? I don't know. Maybe that person over there brought me here. I sense the smell of payback around here. I gave out a slight grin on my face. I started slowly pacing to the other side of the bed where the guy was.

"What are you doing!" Michi gasped, trying not to wake him up.

I pinned my index finger to my mouth, "Shhh," I replied.

I finally reached to the other of the bed where the man was. I steadily moved my hand to grab a hold of the covers, just to see what he looks like.

Gradually, when I clasped the covers, I peeled them off to reveal his face. Slowly, It came off. I stared at the man's face for a while, in shock of seeing a familiar face. White messy spiky hair that droops down on one side, a leather navy- blue mask, a scar on his left—Whoa! It can't be!

I immediately covered his face up with comforters back again. Now feeling shiver ness of what's happening right now. He was wearing only boxers! Half naked…well I don't mind when a guy has—wait snap out of it Ren don't go drooling on guys now! I scowled around the shelf above the bed, displaying very few pictures.

I saw familiar people, especially these four in this group picture, a girl with pink hair gave me a big hint with very expressive eyes with some green and some what of a teal color in her eyes.

She looked very happy in the picture, unlike the other two boys.

The one on the right had blonde spiky straight up hair, blue crystal clear eyes, wearing an orange jump suit, and he was giving an angry stare to the boy on the right, heh heh! I could tell that they have some relationship with one another, the other boy had raven black hair with a tint of shaded blue in it, he looked so cold hearted, very stoic personality I'd say. Very much like—like—me… Not the personality I mean.

Then there's **that **guy again that is just right below my face, I could feel a little bit of him breathing through his mask to my neck, it tingled a bit.

In the picture, he stood there placing his hands on each on the boys' heads.

"Ren, get out of there!" Michi gave a harsh gasp. I ignored it and kept looking at the picture. Until it gave me a shock when I didn't notice it before, all four of them have…Konoha headbands?

Whoa, no! No! It is **so** not! Naruto! Am I in one of the most popular anime and manga? Could this guy be—no, it can't be. It must be some dream or cosplaying, a hidden camera show, me being the joke, those have got to be one of those reasons I've just said. Man, this is just freaking me out!

"Ren, watch out!" warned Michi.

"Huh?" It was too late.

The guy under the covers grabbed me by the waist and rolled me over to the other side of the bed. Oh great, busted!

But for some reason, he didn't do anything else to me, I tried to twist and turn to loosen his grip, but he tightening his grip.

I panicked, and called out a whisper for help, "Michi! Help me!"

All she gave was a grin and shrugged her furry mini shoulders, "You got yourself into it!"

I growled at her with my bare teeth showing. I felt a thicker breathes going through my spine, I tried not to hesitate. Calm down Ren, don't do anything stupid.

"Mmm…" he muffled, "fluffy pillow."

I deadpanned. I'm a fluffy pillow? He squeezed harder, it made my airway narrower.

"Ugh," I moaned. I really wish I wasn't here, in this spot. I pressured my self by twisting and turning again, but no budge. Great.

Until suddenly, he loosen up a second and leveled his arms from my waist up to chest. Okay, this is getting way too far. My panic meter is just almost—

"AIEEEEEE!" Nope, it was at the top already. He let go of me and let me drop on the floor. Ow…

He was getting restless rolling over, now knowing that he'd wake up soon.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Kakashi's point of View**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

He sluggishly rolled around, "Fluffy pillow," he kept constantly repeating.

"AIEEEEEE!" A feminine voiced yelped.

And heard a thump on the floor, he rolled over a few times feeling uncomfortable of what he heard just now, he got sat up form his bed. _'Ouch, what happened last night?' _He thought dimly.

Still feeling sluggish and sleepy, he scratched his head, "Where did my covers go," he started scanning until he saw a lady with his covers on the floor looking very defensive by the looks on her face.

She looked very pretty, but somehow familiar by the looks; black pearl eyes, black with blue shades shinning from the sun's rays. He scratch his head a bit, _'Must be a gag from the Asuma and Gai…' _Kakashi thought to himself again.

He sat up much straighter and turned to the lady, "um miss…would you—"

"GET SOME CLOTHES ON!"

He looked confused, until noticing that he had boxers on and nothing else.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Ren's point of view **

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

He frozed, maybe he couldn't hear me very well. Damn cosplayer.

"GET SOME CLOTHES ON COSPLAYER!" I repeated, this is getting too freaky!

In return, he shrugged and casually walked to his closet. Seriously, could he a little bit faster with it!

Still staring at him, my hand searched quickly on the wooden planks trying to find something to throw at him, just to be more defensive.

He slid his closet door open: revealing dozens of those green vests with square mini scroll pockets attached three on each side of his vest's zipper, and a red swirl on the back of it, black sweat pants, and black long sleeve shirts with the same red swirls as the green vest, but two on each shoulder.

Is that was he wears everyday? Well, I am kind of jealous because he doesn't have to plan what he has to wear the next day you know?

He started getting dress by clasping his boxers, um…excuse me?

He peeked behind his shoulders and looked at me, "Would you mind?"

What! Couldn't he just go to the bathroom or something? "No, but you can go to the bathroom! Oh, and on the way could get me a pair of clothes too!" I just noticed I was still wearing my pajamas.

"But this is my room." He whined.

"And I'm your guest," I retorted back.

"I thought you were a trespasser," he come backed.

That made my blood vessel pop out of my skull I growled, "Just go to the bathroom and changed!"

"Do you want your clothes?"

"CHANGE!" I bellowed. He scuttled swiftly to the bathroom, ugh…thank god!

"Heheh," squeaked an animal voice, "guess you couldn't handle that at all!"

I blushed. "Oh shut up! This doesn't concern you at all."

"Fine then, I'm off!" She climbed up the bed and jumped on top of the bed's shelf the dashed out of the window.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled after her, who am I kidding…she's already gone. I strolls to the cosplayer's closet and picked out some clothes. Hell, there wasn't really anything to pick out, they were all the same except maybe the sizes, but still they looked the same.

I just grabbed a pair and quickly took my pajamas off and putted on some clothes before **he **came back.

My clothes were all big for me, the pant's end was able to touch the floor, the shirt was down to my thighs. The vest I didn't even bother to put on. This made me look like a tomboy.

Finally, the cosplayer came out of the bathroom. I got my guard up by standing and giving him the 'look'. He stared at me for a while, maybe making a move, his eyes grew very intense looking, my defense then grew stringer. He shifted a bit forward, I held up hands for more protection, _'What is he going to do with me next?' _

He stopped Shifting towards me, and then gave a curly upside 'U' on eye asked me, "Can I help you?" I sweat dropped, I guess he can't remember that he _kidnapped _me last night, or this morning I don't know my head hurts. Then I stand firmly back on my feet.

**(play: playful mode)**

"Who are you!" I growled.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he responded.

"Don't be a smart ass towards me! Who are you and why am I here!"

He shrugged and had a high coming on, "I don't even know how you got here, you surprised me!" This was getting rather difficult here.

I pointed at him, like accusing him of murder, or should I say 'kidnapping'?

"Hah! Ninjas don't fall over by surprises!"

"Uh…well…um…," _Gotcha!_ Guess he is a pretender after all. Scores one for me, Ren:1 Cosplayer: ZIPPO! I felt like doing the 'yes' gesture from Napoleon Dynamite. _'yessssssssssssssssss!'_

"My name is not cosplayer," now gave out a harsh tone, "I'm Hatake Kakashi!"

Is this guy joking around, now he's giving me a good laugh there, I giggled laughs as I spoke, "Heheh, really? Hatake Kakashi?"

"Yea," he said firmly to me, acting as it's not a joke.

I laughed a bit harder, "Really? If you are Kakashi, then you must be able to do nin-justu and gen-justu, right?"

"Yes, and I would be happily to demonstrate for you."

"Try me," I continued giggled as if not possible, I mean seriously this guy was cracking me up, is there any laughing gas around here?

Anyways, the guy or should I called him, 'Hatake Kakashi'? Nah, lets just call him cosplayer for now. He stood around the room with big space, his hands and finger formed together, closed his eyes for concentration, trying to not listening to my giggles and big laughed I've generated out of my mouth!

Until I saw him move his hands into different signs, I weakened my laugh a bit and in surprise, _'animal hand seals? A tiger seal…a boar seal…an ox seal…and a…dog seal?_

His eyes fully wide open shouting clearly from his throat, "Kage Buishin no justu!"

"Kage Buishin?" I gasped softly _'shadow clone? Wasn't that one of the nin-jutsus from the anime Naruto? He can't possibly do-'_

A cloud of smoke coming from the planks of the floor surrounding him circle, long after that I could barely see from the smoke getting thicker on me.

'_Can it be possible!' _I thought, I could hear several thumps from my in panic , _'Could I really be in the Naruto World?' _

The smoke gradually evaporated from sight, _'Did it work?' _I thought, I had to find out. Half of me wanted it for it too work, and the other half just hopes it was a failure.

Soon the smoke faded and all I can see was 'Kakashi' still in the middle of the room, hand seals finally being unlocked, he snapped open his pouch attached to his waist, and got out his book, so called, 'Make Out Paradise'. And sped through his pages chuckling and blushing each page he went by.

"Heh, it didn't work," I was half relieved and half in dismay towards, the relieved side was that I wasn't in a different world and the dismayed that I wasn't in the 'Naruto' World being adventurous and something that would be worth remembering by for the rest of my life.

"Hm..? What didn't work?" I felt a tap on my shoulder, that made me yelp in surprise, I didn't want to turn around. I probably know what it is already, but as I always do, I turned around.

There seeing 'Kakashi' reading one of his favorite books, but a different title, 'Come Come Paradise', he looked up at me and smiled through his leathered mask. In return, my mouth gawked widely, all the way down to the ground.

I continuously turned head my head left, to where…lets just say Kakashi one, and turned my head back to two Kakashi…two!

One Kakashi.

Two Kakashis.

My head kept switching from left to right, making sure that my math was correct. I know I have low capabilities in math, especially counting. But for once my math is…right?

I stepped up to Kakashi two, me being a half foot shorter than him, I used my index finger and tapped his chest, he was solid! Surely he could've have been a hologram or something, but I was wrong.

Constantly, all of my thoughts rushed in. This isn't a dream, a nightmare, or a hidden camera act…this was real.

I stared into space, giving out a moan (crying) laugh, "O-o-o-o-h, N-o-o-o!"

**Next Chapter: Ironic World**


	3. Ironic World

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Last time…**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I continuously turned head my head left, to where…lets just say Kakashi one, and turned my head back to two Kakashi…two!

One Kakashi.

Two Kakashis.

My head kept switching from left to right, making sure that my math was correct. I know I have low capabilities in math, especially counting. But for once my math is…right?

I stepped up to Kakashi two, me being a half foot shorter than him, I used my index finger and tapped his chest, and he was solid! Surely he could've have been a hologram or something, but I was wrong.

Constantly, all of my thoughts rushed in. This isn't a dream, a nightmare, or a hidden camera act…this was real.

I stared into space, giving out a moan (crying) laugh, "O-o-o-o-h, N-o-o-o!"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Chapter 3: Ironic World**

Oh.My.God. My mouth hung down and hands clapped my cheeks like Kevin from 'Home Alone'.

I'm in the Naruto world. This is freaky. My panic meter was rising again. _'I…have…got…to…get…out!' _Those words repeated over and over in my head. Reminding of what I have to do right now.

I got closer to the door, instead I bumped into the Kakashi clone or Kakashi doesn't matter I have to get out of here! I got closer to the door.

"Where are you going?" He cut my motions to the door, I was speechless, couldn't think of a possible word to tell him.

"I…," I spitted out. Great job Ren, you blew your cool.

He firmly clasped my wrist with his hand, squeezing very hard, "Don't tell me you're leaving," he narrow eyebrow and his one eye, even though I couldn't see the rest of his face, I knew he was getting serious by just looking at one eye.

"As a matter of fact, I am!"

"No, you can't!"

"Why not!" I finally gave out a firm tone.

"Because I don't even know your name!"

"And why **do **you want to know my name," my hand crept to the back of me, searching for the door knob to get me out of here.

He leaned against the door, closing in on me, "I told you my name, and I think it's fair if you told me yours."

He squeezed harder, the edges of my wrist felt pain coming in, "Ouch! That hurts, stop that!"

"Not until you tell me your name," a harsh tone came form him. I couldn't tell him my name yet! Not anyone in this world, I don't belong here. Besides, he's not asking politely. He's threatening me. This is so not Hatake Kakashi here! Only one way to do…escape!

My hand finally found the handle of the door, I twisted it and shoved my weight to my left shoulder blade and pressure it to the door.

It opened it up, and caused my weight to be unbalanced and for Kakashi to loosen his grip on my wrist. Now is my chance!

I leveled up my balance a bit getting ready to run for it, until the same grip got around my narrow wrist again.

"Let go of me," I growled back at the hand.

"Tell me your name," he ordered back in that solid tone.

I had to think fast, I'm in a situation. What do you do in a situation…

"HELP! HELP! THIS GUY HERE IS TRYING TO KIDNAP ME!" I wiggled and waved my body like trying to give somebody a signal from the air or something an S.O.S, which I'm trying to do here anyways.

Kakashi flipped in shock as I yelled out my lungs for an S.O.S group here.

Since this is was an apartment neighborhood, other apartment residences were able to hear me closely. My luck.

Residence quickly opened there doors, seeing what the problem is.

I kept acting as a damsel in distress so someone could, but these guys that came close by here just gawked as they saw me being kidnapped.

What, haven't they learned to help other people in need. Idiots.

Until two bolts flashed by, taking by Kakashi on the neck, yep two of them. And the two flash bolts happen to be two ninjas that looked some what familiar.

"Hey my lady," the guy with bushy eye brows called, "Do not fear the Green Beast of Konoha is here." Shoving Kakashi against the wall, and clasping his hands on Kakashi arm, to keep him more still.

"Cut it out Gai," Gai? As in… Maito Gai? The one who is Kakashi's rival or should I say 'eternal' rival, and is the sensei of Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Tenten.

"What is up with you Kakashi, kidnapping a lady is not your thing," growled out a huge guy with a short stream beard on his chin and has a cigarette in his mouth, grudging the bottom part of Kakashi's body.

I was spaced away from where the situation was, I was a little spaced out from the 'gawking' crowd. Like being an odd bald. They kept looking back and forth, to me, and then back to the three ninja's action I guess you could it is 'action'.

The crowd now kept looking at me for a while, seeing me just gawk my mouth wide open settling into the action, I stared at them. Kind of alert of I had to do now.

I deflated tears out of my eyes, well tried to and whimpered a bit. Acting out is pretty hard to make a crowd to believe, but this crowd bought it. They just turned their head back to the 'action'.

I strolled slowly out of this so called 'situation' and made a run for it. Heh, I know it's not polite to run away in a middle of someone rescuing you, but I got a train to catch.

Hell, I don't even know where the hell I am. Well duh Naruto World, but where am I in the Naruto World?

I walked along the railings and hallways to find. I flipped my hair just to be able to see better. In the middle of two spilt hallways.

'_Great,' _I thought moaning, _'Should I take right or left?'_ I luckily I found a two sided coin on the cement concrete floor. I picked it up.

'_Okay heads is right, and tails is left'_ I smirked, _'I'm so clever'_. I flipped the coin up in the air; decide to land on the ground. I flipping continuously until it the floor with a dinging echo brewing through the halls.

I gazed over the con to see what the outcome was. _'Hm, tails. So left, right? I guess Ill keep this coin in handy.' _

I picked the coin p and slot in to the sweat pants that were big on me. I curved to my left and moved fast forward into the left hall.

I went to a faster pace just in case 'he' would actually appear quickly. I found concrete stair that led to down to the ground level, where I needed to go.

I muscles were getting heavier on me, my breathing…all of this running is too much for me. I have never been this out of shape before doing all that Taijustu with my grandpa at the shrine.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Flash Back**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_A little 11 year old version of me wearing a half of my hair up and half down with cute side bangs down to my chin. Looking very excited at that age anytime there was something new._

"_So what's the surprise gramps?" A high tone voice I had, pumping my arm and jumping up and down like any normal kid would do for a surprise._

_He chuckled, and patted my head and messed it up a bit. _

"_My dear, you are excited."_

"_So what's the big surprise?"_

_He putted up weights and equipment in front me, holding them by one hand and released let, landing and shaking he concrete floor._

"_You'll be learning taijustu," he smirked._

"_Isn't that a martial art thing?" I interrogated with curiosity on my side._

_He nodded. "Well taijustu is more of a ninja art, but it deals with strength and speed of a ninja, mostly like martial arts."_

"_Bleh," I stuck out my tongue, spitting the taste of taijustu out of my mouth, "I don't like it."_

_He rubbed his bald head and shrugged with a smirk, "You haven't even tried it yet."_

"_I hate fighting," I pouted, folding my and turning my eyes away from looking at him._

"_Fighting isn't what taijustu is all about."_

"_Then how come it's martial arts," I stared at him for a moment._

_He chuckled at my comment, "Taijustu…isn't all about fighting, it has other things it can do other than fighting."_

"_Name the reasons," I ordered._

"_Well, like I said. It increases your strength and speed, makes you be FIT, and an increase in defense."_

"_Could you run that by me again," I couldn't really understand when you're young and having a hard time understanding._

_He patted the top of my head again, "To be able to protect your loved ones."_

_My eye widen being amused by what he said, 'Protect your loved ones…'_

"_This family who lived in this shrine for generations learned taijustu."_

_I looked back at the bam booed red roof top, and the stoned wall shrine, where it has been sitting there everyday, every generation._

"_So," he brighten up the mood, "Are you ready tot take the Challenge?"_

_I gawked at him for a while before answering; don't know how to put my thoughts into words. My cheeks puffed up into a cranked up smile, "Yeah, I'll do my best gramps!"_

_He smudged another smirk on his face and gave out a chuckle, "That's the spirit!"_

_I swiftly picked up my wooden stick that one of the items grandpas dropped and practice with an instant._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Stop Flash Back**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

All these years I've worked hard just for **that **goal. I entered across the dirt path of the Leaf Village, Konoha.

I slumped across the streets, people looking at me because one, of my attitude. And two, These clothes are sagging as I walk along.

I ignored the crowds face as they continued to look at me. I would just run home now and not show my face around public, but the thing is I don't even have a home anymore, no money, no clothes that can fit my body **right**.

My stomach growled.

'_I'm so hungry' _I moaned as I slumped through the streets still. I saw the ramen stand Naruto goes all he time, I want some ramen badly.

Unfortunately, I have no money. _'Great.' _

I saw the ramen guy that Naruto usually talks to opening it up and about to run business today, he got a rag and started sparkling up the bowls and dishes.

My butt was killing me, I had to sit. But where? There weren't benches or chairs, except at the ramen place. I guess that's where I'm going.

I slowly slouched down onto a high cushion chair, I knew the ramen guy was staring at me looking very odd.

"Can I get you anything miss," he asked politely as a gentlemen would do to a poor low level person like me.

"No thank you, I don't have any money," my stomach growled again, "Guh!"

He didn't with a blank expression on his face and slid away to the kitchen.

I got out my 'First Love' Novel out, you just can't leave these out of your sight, and I zoned out of the world and was in my book. As I say, 'this book is my excitement'.

The ramen guy suddenly popped out with a bowl of ramen, I think since I was mostly reading my book than pay attention to the outside world around me. I wonder who ordered ramen? I don't see anyone around right now, hm…must be for the first costumer that comes by.

"Here you go," I peeked out of my book, and he slid the ramen right in front of me.

I was confused.

"I didn't order any ramen."

"I know," he cheerfully replied, now I'm totally confused.

"Then how come there's ramen in front of me?"

"It's on me."

"It's free."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I hate it when a young lady like yourself appear in out shaped clothes and is starving."

My spirits went up, inside of me went _'You go girl!'. _I couldn't believe it, my luck is changing.

"Arigato, ramen guy-san."

"Please, you may call me Ichiro," so that's what his name was. Ichiro? I thought he didn't have a name he was just called 'ramen guy' or '**old man**' as Naruto would call him.

I picked up my chopsticks and dug in.

"Mmmm," I moaned out. I sweet spice of pork ramen, chucky ground meat, slim noodles. Just like the ones back home.

**20 minutes later…**

After that free meal I got from Ichiro-san, I continued hanging out there since no one else is here to accompany such a fine cook, he is a good ramen cook. The best ramen I've had in …I don't know when.

I pulled my book out again and constantly went on with it, there's nothing for me to do other than read now and just hang out at the ramen stand. I guess I could get adjusted to this.

"I want ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" I childish voice whined. I peaked behind my back.

I gawked and my eyes widen, seeing who said that. A spiky blonde haired wearing an orange jumpsuit, blue sandals, also wearing a Konoha Leaf headband.

'_No,' _my gawk grew wider. I couldn't be.

"Shut up Naruto," it is, _Uzuamki Naruto_

"You shouldn't whine about something you know," continued the pinked haired girl with very expressive jade eyes.

"Can we please go to the ramen stand," emphasized Naruto. Now begging on his knees pleading for his sacred food 'ramen'.

"Well, what do you think Sasuke-kun?" They loked directly to the stoic raven haired Uchiha, the Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn, I don't care," he grumbled. He is a bastard. I'm glad I don't have to deal with him…yet. Well at least I don't have to feel sorry for myself being a sibling of that type of guy.

"Yay," uh oh. They're coming over here.

Oh god. I can't let them see me. If they're coming here, then Kakashi will be coming soon, and I do not want to mess with him. Not now at least. And overall, I'm not suppose to be here. Not a character of this story. I do not want to mess with the story's plot lines.

I lunged over the counter to the over side of the ramen, Ichiro was right next to me saw me do this and gave me a shock face, thinking I'm crazy.

I shrugged as a reply, "Sorry, don't tell anyone I'm here please," I said the magic word so that might boost my chances of getting a yes for a response.

He folded his arms and sighed he gazed the stand's outside view, seeing the young ninja warriors. He narrowed his eyebrows and went back to see my face, he nodded an up and down indicating that that was a 'yes'

"Thank you," I softly gasped knowing that Team 7 is close by by hearing the sound of their sandals tapping on the ground.

Ichiro gave me a quick smirk. I knew I could count on him to keep me hidden.

"Ah! Old man,"a cheerful greeting from Naruto. Hearing plush sounds from the chair that Naruto is sitting in the middle, and two more plush sounds from the other two ninjas.

"How may I help you three," Ichiro asked generously. Getting out three bowls right beside my neck. He winked guessing he's saying that if I'm alright. I winked back saying I am thank you. I crouched down lower, it felt like one of the three were breathing down my neck.

I didn't want to get caught. I took very short and silent breathes to myself.

"Twenty-two bowls of pork ramen for me please," ordered Naruto. Geez, **twenty-two **bowls of ramen? If he didn't ever become a ninja and train, then he wouldn't be able to walk up to the ramen stand at all.

I gazed around the blow grounds of the stand, until something caught my eye. A small black silhouette standing by the dishwasher near the back door. I hesitated, what is it?

Suddenly it crawled forward and appears to be a blue three tailed husky dog-I mean a fox. Oh, it's Michi.

"What a surprise," I frowned from her sarcastic comment.

'_Who does she think she is!'_

"I'm a fox, darling," I forgot she could read my mind.

"Stop! Reading my mind!" I growled with my teeth bared.

"Would it be easier if we talked telepathic? I can tell that you're hiding from there." She looked up to view the three sitting on the other side of the counter.

"Telepathic? I can't do that-"

"You can only do it with ma how about that?" Well I couldn't let my voice be heard when they're around, I want myself to be kept camouflages and all.

'_What do you want?' _

'_Well I came here to be your guidance,' _I rose my eyebrow.

'_My guidance? For what?'_

'_You have a purpose here.'_

'_What is my purpose?' _

'_When the time comes,' _I hate it when someone says that!

'_Do you even know what my purpose is at all, dog?'_

'_Do you want to know, and plus I'm a fox thank you,'_

'_Shut up with the wise guy crap here!' _I retorted.

'_Do you want any guidance from me around this world!'_

'_I want to get out of it!' _I whined. I didn't expect to get kidnapped and be ended up in the 'Naruto' world with a purpose!

'_I'm afraid you'll-'_

"Hey guys," a sturdy lazy voice Interrupted our conversation.

"Your late Kakashi-sensei," gasp, it's Kakashi. Damn it! What'll I do right now, he'll notice I'm here. He's a jounin.

"Sorry, I was stuck in the Hokage's office for a while for this 'problem' I was in," uh oh, I bet he's still ticked off with me.

"Liar," Sakura and Naruto bellowed. Actually he's telling the truth from my status. Altough I wish I wasn't apart of it. I sighed.

A big thump above where I was crawled under probably was Kakashi, I froze now exploring through my pockets and the ground. Shit, my book is still up on the counter.

"Can we go now Kakashi-sensei," moaned Sakura. I could tell she was getting pissed at Naruto for getting that many cup of ramen. I know I would too.

"Ma Sakura," he went on, "if Sasuke and Naruto are ready."

"Hn," answered the stoic raven haired Uchiha.

"I'll be there," muffled Naruto stuffing his I guess **18**th bowl, "Just let me finish this bowl."

"Who's paying for the check?" Ichiro butted in.

"He is," the three chorused and pointed at Kakashi.

He sighed, "fine," I kind of felt sorry for him for some reason, but he did kidnap me didn't he?

I saw Kakashi's hand as he slipped his yen to Ichiro. I heard a swipe sound from the counter above me, I hope he didn't just take my book!

"Thank you for coming," he smiled. I heard feet tapping away from the stand, assuming they left. I hope my book is still there.

"Yea, yea," Kakashi grumbled not paying attention I guess.

Ichiro crouched and smiled happily, "You can come out now."

"Thank you," I slowly got up. Michi left since our conversation got interrupted, some guidance she was.

My hands felt a rectangular paper back on the counter; thank god my book was still there. I picked it up. I just can't wait to sit in a chair and see what's next in my book.

I straighten up my back and I flipped a page open without even looking at the paper back cover.

'_Hm…Junko getting asked out and secretly-'What_? What the hell! When did this happen in my book!

I flipped the book over, my mouth covered. 'Newly Edition Make-Out Paradise'. No, Kakashi's book? Then that must mean-Oh Shit!

**Next Chapter: Not you again!**


End file.
